


wet, wet, i need an umbrella

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face Slapping, Fem!Renjun, Femdom, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Girls Kissing, God Complex, Idiots in Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, fem!jaemin, nsfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: renjun thinks jaemin is an angel,she also thinks angels look prettiest underneath their god.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 82





	wet, wet, i need an umbrella

“fuck,” she manages to choke out in a whisper, “fuck renjun, please, please.” 

a mocking smile paints across her face, “oh no, you seem to want something, i’m not exactly sure what you want, mind repeating yourself babydoll? oh, and speak clearly!” 

a pathetic whine drawls out of jaemin’s throat, face flushed a cherry red, eyes darting to look anywhere but her lover, panic and embarrassment invading her system. 

renjun’s wandering hands don’t stop, in fact they continue to delve farther, reaching under jaemin’s skirt once more to stroke the curve of her hip sensually, before hooking a finger into the waistline of her pretty lace panties, pulling it back, and releasing it with a pop! 

jaemin yelps, “h-hey! what was that for?”

“i asked you to do something, and i expected you to do it.” 

“renjun,” jaemin whispers, “we’re on the fucking bus! let me do this when we get to my house, okay?”

renjun stares at her, 

“please?” 

she sighs, 

“please what?” renjun asks, 

jaemin’s hands reach up to bite on the tips of her fingers from embarrassment, eyes dancing until stopping to look her girlfriend in the eye, before shyly looking downwards, “please god...” 

renjun coos and moves to caress her angel’s cheek before giving it two soft pats, “good girl, angel,” she gives her a blinding smile, “take some time and prepare yourself, whats waiting for you at home is gonna be super fun!” 

the entire bus ride to jaemin’s house, renjun’s hands did not leave her girlfriend’s thigh once; as if to serve as a reminder that she was, indeed, going to toy with her however she liked when they got home.

————————————————————————

jaemin used to be somewhat innocent, never going past making out and roaming hands, but something in her snapped when she met renjun.

renjun, the prettiest girl jaemin has ever seen, and when jaemin says pretty, she means pretty; renjun is sin incarnate, all full lips, soft skin, and sharp teeth.

the younger knew the first time renjun had taken her by the waist and pulled her into her lap even though renjun was smaller, that she was a goner, (and an exhibitionist, no one at the lunch table managed to miss the way renjun’s hands were holding jaemin’s thighs, and how much jaemin liked it). 

she used to be innocent,

but here renjun is, undoing the buttons on jaemin’s blouse while she presses a knee between her thighs, having just walked into the door. 

“oh, your parents aren’t home today right?” 

jaemin deadpans, “you dont think that would’ve been important to know before you decided to start stripping me at the door?!” 

the sharp grin that forms on renjun’s face leaves shivers down jaemin’s spine, it only increasing in size when she subconsciously arches into her hands, “all that’s important to me, is getting you right where i want you baby.” 

the younger fights a flush from the pet name and pouts, “can we at least go to my room please renjun-unnie?” 

not being able to deny jaemin, renjun pulls her by the hand up the stairs before reaching her room, pretty and pink. 

the door locks with a click, and jaemin sits on the edge of the bed patiently while her girlfriend stares at her, “what do you want?” 

jaemin answers in the simplest way she knows how, “i just want you, god, i want you to do whatever you want with me, please.” 

and what jaemin wants, jaemin gets. 

with a sultry look and a press of renjun’s delicate hand against her chest, jaemin falls back onto the bed, hair creating a halo. 

a finger is tapped against the younger’s mouth, opening up for her girlfriend, who then straddles her stomach and looks down at her with a grin before taking her pointer finger and scratching it down the length of jaemin’s tongue, “your mouth is so pretty angel,” she starts,

“why don’t we put it to work?” 

jaemin has no control of the way she salivates from the thought of her face between renjun’s pretty thighs. not being able to speak with her girlfriends fingers now shoved down the lengths of her throat, jaemin takes a hand and tugs twice at renjun’s skirt, nodding her head. 

renjun gets the message, loud and clear, she grins and leans back, removing her fingers from jaemin’s mouth, licking at them once before using them to undo the buttons on her blouse, untying the bow, and looking at jaemin as she pulls them off. 

jaemin has been in this position a few times, but looking at renjun like this, being underneath her, it was headying. 

the elder girl has the prettiest bra on, teasing jaemin as she slowly pulls the straps down onto her arms. 

renjun looks beautiful like this, jaemin thinks, pale skin glowing, cheeks rosey, eyes lidded. she engraves this image into her mind so that way she can never forget. 

renjun finally removes her bra, chest bouncing lightly as she lifts her hips and pulls her skirt off, making sure jaemin gets a face full of the matching lace panties she had wore that day. 

“why don’t you take them off for me?” 

the younger exhales shakily as her girlfriend climbs up the length of her body, stopping when her throbbing heat is above jaemin’s face, “what are you waiting for,” she grabs a fistful of her hair, “go ahead.” 

jaemin raises two shaky hands to pull renjun’s panties off, and suddenly she’s looking at renjun’s pussy, seeing firsthand how fucking soaked she is, slick coating her lips and dripping down her thighs, she has to fight herself to not take a finger and run it from top to bottom, seeing how much she could collect on her finger. 

“are you having fun looking?” 

“well i’m not allowed to do anything until you say so, god,” jaemin breathes out. 

renjun shivers above her, “you’re good at following directions at least. let’s see if you’re good at oral too, go ahead.” 

jaemin moves her hands to the elders thighs as she licks long stripes down her aching core. 

renjun lets out a small whine before moving her hips back to expose her angel’s face, scowling before striking her cheek with the flat of her palm, “hurry up, angel, if you don’t do this right i’m gonna get myself off and leave you here with no help.” 

jaemin, now fully motivated pulls renjun’s hips towards her and dives in, licking from top to bottom with a flattened tongue and attaches her lips to her clit, giving a hard suck. 

the elders hips buck and jaemin giggles when she tightens her grip on her hair, the vibrations going straight to her stomach, unconsciously moving her hips to gain more pleasure from her girlfriend’s mouth.

jaemin continues her antics, moving her tongue to push inside renjun, before moving her head to fuck it in and out. renjun cries out, thighs clenching around the younger’s head, “a-ah fuck fuck, good girl angel,” she pants out, “j-just like that.” 

jaemin decides breathing is underrated, reaching her hand to rub at renjun’s clit, said girl rocking her hips back and forth, grinding against jaemin’s fingers and tongue. 

renjun’s hips start to stutter as she lets out the prettiest moan of jaemin’s name, body convulsing as she cums, jaemin happily licking up her wetness through her orgasm, rubbing her side with her free hand. 

when the elders high finally dies down, she rolls off of jaemin, lying beside her as she takes in her girlfriend’s appearance: panting, swollen lips, flushed cheeks, messy hair, teary eyes, and her own slick covering her lips and chin. she takes a finger and gathers her wetness onto her finger before placing it inside jaemin’s mouth, her lips automatically closing around it, tongue swirling and cheeks slightly hallowing as she sucks it clean. 

when renjun takes her finger out of the younger’s mouth, she smiles softly before saying, 

“thank you god, you tasted wonderful.” 

(jaemin got bloody OBLITERATED by renjun after that mate, lets just say renjun has a thing for faux sympathy and edging.)

**Author's Note:**

> uuu 😳, twt & cc : @KITHJUN


End file.
